


Addiction

by impietytest



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, dy on top, go hospital first when it happens in ur real life, go hospital first when it happens in your real life, mild s/d, ty bottom, yt just a kind man as always
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impietytest/pseuds/impietytest
Summary: （可以说有一点点doyu/yutae也可以说没有）





	Addiction

“水和药都在放床头了，记得吃，我先去上班，回来烧还没退再带你去医院。”金道英收回捋着李泰容前额的手，收到一个白眼和耷拉得夸张的嘴角。  
下次再趁我出差就这么浪试试。金道英冷着脸掐了掐他脸上的肉，在抗议的爪子招呼上来之前轻脚出了门。  
“……就不能留在家里陪我。”  
李泰容嘟囔完才真正反应过来屋里彻底只剩他一人了，一口气滑回被窝里对着乌漆麻黑的房间生闷气。他烧得喉咙冒烟骨头发软，依稀觉得眼前的星星点点烫着自己敏感的泪腺，眨巴眨巴眼眶就溢出两滴眼泪。一团乱麻的脑子本就什么都解不开，这下更是越想越难过，越想越委屈。就为这点事哭的话也太没出息了吧！他吸吸鼻子把被子胡乱闷在脸上，一昏睡就是一整天。

金道英把滚烫的人从被子里捞出来的时候顺手掐死的心都有了，拍了好几下才把李泰容弄醒好敷冰袋。“…终于…知道回来了，”李泰容闭着眼睛，枯瘦的手紧抓住他的衣角，跌进金道英的臂膀贪恋着他偏低的体温。“……泰容好想你啊……”式微的尾音充满撒娇的意味。金道英叹了口气，淡淡地盯着他睡衣下泛着病态粉色的皮肤，想着还是把这人送诊好一点。可李泰容见金道英没什么反应，动作变得愈发毛躁急切，无骨般一个劲往他身上蹭，“……道英啊道英啊，道英想我了…吗？”，像是得不到肯定答复就不收手的无赖。  
即使早就知道这个人只有一半是真，另一半分外爱演，情绪变得比七月的天还快还不讲道理— —在他蠢兮兮的傻笑换成一副独守空房太久的寂寞表情时，金道英还是第一百次投了降。  
“……笨蛋。”只能晚点再带你去医院了。  
骨节分明的大手从额前抚到脑后，他揪着李泰容的发尾撬开了两瓣干燥的嘴唇。发烫的舌头迫不及待地缠上来，湿热的口腔软得要命。金道英的舌尖抵着上颌一味地撩拨，窒得他喘不上气，只得一直冒眼泪，下半身不自觉地收紧，挤压着体内扩充中的两指。  
“放松点，不然就这么直接操你？”金道英亲着他的耳朵，散漫的语气听起来比起威胁更像是不容拒绝的提议，听得李泰容小腿肚都颤栗起来，控制不住地点了点头。真是烧懵了，金道英轻哼出声，抬高肉少得可怜的小屁股，没再继续扩张就捅了进去，樱桃味润滑剂腥甜的味道戛然沉降。他知道他喜欢这种粗暴又带点强迫的性爱，李泰容也很给面子地在他追着敏感点撞了几十下之后就射了，嗯嗯啊啊的喘息听不出更多是在求饶还是在求欢，出精时扩张不完全的高热肉穴紧紧绞着他的阴茎，简直是在逼他把命交待进这座储满情欲身体里。  
他翻过李泰容的身子让他背对着自己趴跪在床上，拱起屁股方便他继续干被操开了的湿软小洞，“嘶，啊……啊啊慢！慢点，好，好疼…啊！”“别装了，容容不是最喜欢疼了吗？”说罢不留情面地一掌掴向他的腿根。  
这一掌下去李泰容再凑不出辩白的话。脸朝下被进犯的感觉让他兴奋得发抖，喉咙里发出断断续续的呜咽。金道英紧紧扣着他的手不让他躲闪，他就只能被动地承受着被支配的感觉，不住收缩的小穴引来一阵更猛烈的冲刺。  
明明爽得舌头都收不住了，全身上下的皮肤都爬满了情欲的红，李泰容回头看他的眼神里还是充满了无辜，一副被单方面欺负惨了的样子，金道英喟叹一声，愤然挺进深处。“不要！射里…面……”洁癖发作的李泰容有点崩溃，等金道英抽出阴茎便身子一滑塌了下去。  
还意犹未尽的某人这才想起他还挂着病，一摸额头果然更烫了，心底唾骂自己几句急忙抱人去相熟的私诊挂点滴。姓中本的医生本来就恨人迟到，看到从小一起长大的发小黏在金道英身上才肯打针的样子咬牙切齿又没法发作，金道英美滋滋地看够了难得消停的拌嘴对象吃瘪的样子，搂着李泰容在病床上睡着了。

**Author's Note:**

> （可以说有一点点doyu/yutae也可以说没有）


End file.
